


Conversation piece

by faust_marlowe



Category: Artists RPF, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faust_marlowe/pseuds/faust_marlowe
Summary: And I can't see the waterFor the tears in my eyes





	Conversation piece

_I took this walk to ease my mind_  
To find out what's gnawing at me  
Wouldn't think to look at me,  
That I've spent a lot of time in education  
It all seems so long ago  
I'm a thinker, not a talker  
I've no-one to talk to, anyway 

 

Le sue lunghe dita tamburellavano a tempo della musica, leggere, allo scopo di non svegliare l'altro occupante della stanza, in quel momento prigioniero nel mondo dei sogni. Mentre lui stava vivendo il suo perenne incubo.

 

_I can't see the road_  
For the rain in my eyes  
Ahhh ... 

 

Esalando l'ultima boccata dall'ennesima sigaretta ormai consunta, il giovane cantautore poggiò il volto sul braccio adagiato sul tavolo, in un gesto quasi di sconforto, una muta preghiera per qualche minuto di pace.

La finestra alla sua sinistra lasciava intravedere la magnificenza della città umbra, di una bellezza tale da aver lasciato Ermal senza parole. La notte precedente si era ritrovato a camminare come un nottambulo per le vie della città, spaesato sia da tutta quell'arte sia da quelle fastidiose voci nella sua testa, che non gli lasciavano respiro.

Se li ricordava ancora quei commenti, uditi a fatica in tutto quel coro di voci che urlava il suo nome, pregandolo per una foto ricordo, un autografo.

Per un attimo era stato sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire di mano la penna che reggeva fra le dita. Il respiro mozzato, il cuore immobile, l'equilibrio stesso precario.

 

“Povero Ermal, non ha alcuna possibilità con Fabrizio. Non c'è paragone. Speriamo che si trovi qualcuna o qualcuno al più presto”

 

_I live above the grocers store,_  
Owned by an austrian  
He often calls me down to eat  
And he jokes about his broken english,  
Tries to be a friend to me  
But for all my years of reading conversation,  
I stand without a word to say 

 

La stanchezza accumulatasi in quei giorni, anche a causa dell'approssimarsi del tour; il vino bevuto prima dell'intervista -una mossa affatto saggia, in effetti, se ne sarebbe dovuto ricordare in futuro; le insinuazioni giocose, eppure in grado di metterlo in imbarazzo, del giornalista radiofonico in merito al rapporto fra lui e Fabrizio.

Infine quella frase.

Un solo fottutissimo agglomerato di parole era riuscito a distruggere quella sicurezza che a poco a poco era riuscito a costruire. 

D'altra parte la sua serenità poggiava da sempre su un pilastro di cristallo, pronto a cedere di fronte a un peso eccessivo.

 

_I can't see the bridge_  
For the rain in my eye  
Ahhh... 

 

La consapevolezza di stare commettendo un errore nell'iniziare quella relazione era sempre stata presente, in Ermal. Non si era mai illuso nel credere che avrebbero vissuto un'idilliaca storia d'amore. Mai. In fondo lui le odiava proprio per questo, le favole.

Eppure Fabrizio era riuscito a entrargli nella pelle talmente a fondo da essersi creato uno spazio personale, di fianco al suo cuore. Senza esitazioni. Senza domandargli il permesso.

Quel lato istintivo che spesso lo portava ad aprire la bocca prima di aver soppesato appieno le parole, aveva spronato il romano a posare con foga le proprie labbra su quelle del riccio. Dando così inizio a una lunga serie di incontri clandestini, carichi di passione. Momenti in cui avevano imparato a conoscere l'uno il corpo dell'altro, le loro labbra a stuzzicare ogni punto debole, i loro respiri a fondersi in un'armoniosa unione.

Per Ermal era stata ed era ancora un'esperienza devastante. In ogni senso.

Non perché non si fosse mai innamorato di un uomo. Poteva ancora ricordare il calore di quel compagno di scuola di qualche anno più grande, la sorpresa nel constatare quanta poca differenza esistesse nel baciare una bocca maschile da una femminile.

Il problema risiedeva in quel sentimento, maledetto, che non era riuscito a sopprimere sul nascere. Concedendogli di crescere, germogliare, fino ad avvolgere e trafiggere con dilanianti spine il suo cuore.

 

_And the world is full of life_  
Full of folk who don't know me  
And they walk in twos or threes or more  
While the lamp that shines above the grocers' store  
Investigates my face so rudely 

 

Era consapevole di non essere all'altezza di Fabrizio. Un uomo così bello, seducente, amabile. Nonostante la rabbia, gli atteggiamenti spesso infantili, la pace che talvolta si dimenticava di aver trovato per lasciare spazio al lato peggiore del suo carattere.  
Come Fabrizio aveva accettato Ermal nella sua interezza, così aveva fatto il barese. E ne era stato felice.

Fabrizio gli aveva regalato una serenità che sentiva di non aver mai sperimentato, neppure nella sua lunga relazione con Silvia. Il rapporto con la sua ex compagna era stato troppo logorato dalla ripetitività, dall'attaccamento dettato solo dalla possibilità di avere un porto sicuro in cui tornare, per poter essere definito amore.

Quell'emozione totalizzante, in cui si dona tutto il proprio essere senza pretendere nulla in cambio, lui l'aveva provata per quel romanaccio che, di primo acchito, aveva trovato tanto antipatico.

E da cui oramai non riusciva a staccarsi. Malgrado comprendesse di avere i giorni, i minuti, i secondi contati. 

Perché quello era Fabrizio Moro. Un uomo troppo al di sopra della sua portata. Troppo per una creatura mingherlina, brutta, perennemente con le occhiaie, una chioma che non voleva stare mai al posto suo e un caratterino pepato.

_And my essays lying scattered on the floor_  
Fulfil their needs just by being there  
And my hands shake, my head hurts 

 

S'immaginava quotidianamente i paragoni che le persone congetturavano, vedendoli insieme su un palco. Li aveva letti in tanti quotidiani, in voci di corridoio, in alcune conversazioni captate a Lisbona e suo malgrado comprese. Le persone tendevano a dimenticarsi, infatti, che era soltanto Fabrizio il membro del duo negato in inglese.

E lui sempre a sorridere, a cercare di lasciare correre tutto, a ingoiare l'ennesimo boccone amaro che diventava sempre più aspro, più grosso, sempre più lacerante.

Le battute su una loro possibile relazione si erano intensificate, lui medesimo era stato sovente al gioco, ma erano arrivate al punto tale da togliergli il respiro. 

Aveva odiato visceralmente Fabrizio, per questo. Moro era stato sottoposto a simili commenti salaci con minor assiduità, anche grazie al suo costante rifiuto di concedersi a domande personali. Molti giornalisti si lamentavano proprio di quel suo vizio di sviare i quesiti.

Inoltre Fabrizio era assai meno tecnologico di lui. Si ricordava ancora le mille imprecazioni sfuggite alle labbra del romano, quando questi aveva accidentalmente cancellato tutte le foto sul proprio cellulare. Meta aveva dovuto adoperarsi per ben tre ore per riuscire vittorioso nell'operazione di salvataggio, sotto lo sguardo ansioso e pressante dell'altro cantante.

Poteva ancora sentire quella risata sollevata, quello sguardo colmo di adorazione rivolto alla sua persona, quelle labbra reclamare la sua bocca in un bacio carico sia di gratitudine che desiderio.

Baci a cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a breve.

Le relazioni sentimentali di Fabrizio erano note soprattutto per la loro durata effimera. Era stato lo stesso cantante ad ammetterlo in un'intervista. E se donne/uomini bellissimi non erano riusciti a catturare l'anima del quarantatreenne, che speranze poteva nutrire lui, così insignificante?

 

_My voice sticks inside my throat_  
I'm invisible and dumb  
And no-one will recall me 

 

Un opprimente senso di stanchezza lo avvolse, mentre si lasciava cullare dalle ultime parole della Conversation Piece di Bowie.

 

_And I can't see the water  
For the tears in my eyes _

 

Alzò con un gesto lento il braccio, al fine di togliersi gli auricolari, quando qualcosa lo bloccò. 

Una presa. Salda, sicura, eppure allo stesso tempo così delicata, ferma sul suo polso. Levò lo sguardo in alto, specchiandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso in due magnetiche pozze scure.

Impotente di fronte a quella visione inaspettata, Meta si accorse a malapena della finezza con cui il quarantatreenne lo privò delle cuffie, prima di posare un casto bacio sulla sua fronte.

Brividi corsero lungo la schiena di Ermal a quel contatto. E altri ne avvertì nel momento in cui Moro decise di sederglisi accanto sul divano, le mani continuamente strette alle sue, quasi come se avesse temuto che senza quel contatto, il giovane si sarebbe dato alla fuga.

Il barese fissò ancora un po' intontito la figura dell'altro. Il suo lieve sorriso, le mani intente ad elargire carezze ai suoi ricci, alle sue guance. E dopo aver deposto l'ultimo di una lunga serie di baci sul suo piercing, il romano proruppe con una frase che mozzò di colpo il suo respiro.

“Mi dici perché stai piangendo?”

Riavutosi dalla domanda, Ermal si passò inconsciamente una mano sul viso, trovandolo tuttavia asciutto. Attonito, rivolse nuovamente l'attenzione al collega “Ma io non...”

“Non ho bisogno di vedere delle lacrime per capire che stai piangendo, piccolè” Ruvide dita cominciarono a delineare i lineamenti del suo viso, soffermandosi poi sui suoi ricci, dove rimasero ancorate “è da quando ti ho raggiunto qua ad Assisi che te vedo strano e perso nei tuoi pensieri. E sta cosa nun me piace”

Con uno scatto afferrò il corpo del trentasettenne, il quale non riuscì a reprimere un gemito sorpreso di fronte a quell'azione. 

Ancora frastornato, rimase perso a squadrare il collega, mentre questi si limitava a guardarlo con aria compiaciuta, tenendoselo stretto sulle proprie ginocchia, in un abbraccio che aveva più le sembianze di una morsa inespugnabile.

“Ora Meta mi racconti bene per quale motivo il mio ricco, invece di approfittare di quest'altra occasione dataci per stare un po' insieme, ma soprattutto di commettere cose zozze proprio in un città considerata santa -cose alle quali ho pensato per tutta la durata del viaggio, mortacci tua, c'avevo una tale erezione nell'immaginare quello che avrei voluto farti!- si perde in pensieri tanto cupi che ho il terrore ci anneghi dentro”

Quel discorso era stato pronunciato in chiave volutamente ironica. Tuttavia Ermal poté leggere, sotto quell'espressione provocatoriamente baldanzosa, la viva preoccupazione che Fabrizio stava vivendo.

Lo poteva scorgere da quel luccichio tremolante che gli compariva negli occhi ogni qualvolta si ritrovava insicuro; in quell'abbraccio quasi soffocante con il quale lo teneva prigioniero a sé, quasi temesse che qualcuno potesse giungere da un momento all'altro e portarlo via; in quel sorriso sghembo che tradiva un sentimento di puro terrore; in quell'espressione sicura ma addolorata, sintomo del dispiace provato nel constatare che l'amante gli stesse celando qualcosa.

Fu allora che Ermal si ricordò dell'elemento principale che caratterizzava la figura di Fabrizio Moro.

La trasparenza.

Quella totale incapacità di nascondere i propri sentimenti. Ne era stato lui stesso testimone in varie occasioni:

Il sorriso di pura gioia che lo aveva illuminato, quando Ermal lo aveva abbracciato da dietro, durante la loro seconda esibizione a Sanremo.

Le tenerezze rivolte al protagonista del concerto di Assago durante la loro canzone.

L'assalto letterale a cui lo aveva sottoposto durante la partita del cuore, facendo palesare la sua presenza, quando questa non era stata neppure richiesta.

La sua costante necessità di nominarlo, di parlare del loro rapporto, di quella stima reciproca che sempre avevano nutrito.

E la sua introduzione ufficiale al popolo dell'Olimpico, della sua Roma, alla quale aveva delegato un compito fondamentale, ovvero quello di accoglierlo, proteggerlo. Perché ormai quel ricciolino era diventato un elemento fondamentale della sua esistenza. Non avrebbe permesso neppure allo stesso Ermal di dubitare della serietà, dell'importanza con cui credeva nel loro rapporto.

Fabrizio aveva percepito da molto tempo le insicurezze del giovane cantante. Perché in fondo erano anche le sue.

In alcune occasioni Ermal gli appariva così irraggiungibile da lasciarlo confuso, indeciso, insicuro del suo stesso ruolo di compagno. 

L'adorazione perenne nei suoi confronti si univa ad un'ansia soffocante, a un martellante senso di inadeguatezza. 

Considerati i molteplici interessi dell'artista di origine albanese e la sua propensione a sperimentare sempre qualcosa di nuovo, Moro a volte si chiedeva fino a quando l'altro avrebbe continuato a nutrire affetto nei suoi confronti. 

Quando sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui il giovane si sarebbe reso conto di essere limitato dalla sua presenza e lo avrebbe lasciato, verso nuovi orizzonti, abbandonandolo solo con i cocci del suo cuore infranto?

Passati quei momenti depressivi, nondimeno, l'artista ritrovava la forza per reagire.

Sarebbero rimasti innamorati e sereni, nonostante i consueti inconvenienti, per sempre? E chi mai avrebbe potuto saperlo? Potevano solo vivere giorno dopo giorno, cibandosi fino all'ultimo secondo di ogni loro incontro. Di quell'amore che li aveva colti entrambi impreparati e che avrebbero imparato a comprendere appieno. Insieme.

Inaspettatamente Ermal proruppe in una risata isterica, interrompendo quell'irreale silenzio in cui erano rimasti imprigionati.

Con il volto nascosto nel collo di Fabrizio, il suo corpo venne scosso da violenti tremori, gli stessi che poteva percepire sulla pelle dell'altro.

I loro respiri si fecero più ansanti, le mani e le braccia divennero bramose nel cercare il contatto con le loro gemelle, per assaporarne il rassicurante calore, per placare quel senso di malessere.

Maledicendosi ancora una volta per la propria insicurezza, Meta alzò il capo per fronteggiare l'amante, parole di scusa pronte sulle labbra. Ma queste vennero seppellite subito da un bacio che sapeva di nicotina e birra. Il sapore tipico di Fabrizio. Il suo Fabri. Il quale ora lo osservava con occhi lucidi, seppure maggiormente rasserenati rispetto a prima. Come se fosse stato rincuorato dal fatto che il compagno avesse finalmente recepito il messaggio.

Prima di poter finalmente sfogare quel languore che i loro corpi desideravano soddisfare l'uno nell'altro, l'artista romano mormorò un'ultima preghiera  
“Non serve che tu dica nulla, amore. Ti ho sentito. Io ti sento sempre”

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, come tutte le fanfictions metamoro, si basa su una relazione sentimentale inesistente. Non cominciamo a lanciare frutta marcia, eh! Che in questo periodo ci sono cocomeri e meloni, pesantucci anche se andati.  
> Sappiamo che quei due sono solo colleghi, compari, amici, che semplicemente si stimano molto (fossero qualcosa di più, cavoli loro, direi. Farebbero bene a celare tutto, a mio modesto avviso).  
> Si vogliono bene, qualunque tipo di amore sia il loro, su questo non ci piove. Alcuni hanno dichiarato che in realtà fingono, beh, allora proporrei di candidarli ai David di Donatello per la miglior interpretazione. Vincerebbero a occhi chiusi  
> Fabrizio non è così preso come Ermal? Ermal non loda mai veramente Moro? Ma scusate, all'Olimpico Fabri se lo spalmava addosso definendolo un amico vero, mentre Ermal è il fan numero uno di Fabrizio. Basta ascoltare le sue interviste, cribbio!  
> Potranno anche aver cominciato a stancarsi di cantare la stessa canzone tutte le volte. E' bellissima, non ci piove, ma sempre quella è. Con il loro vasto repertorio, avranno anche voglia di cantare le creazioni proprie, no?  
> E questo non significa che non siamo più amici o altro. Solo che vorrebbero anche pensare al loro tour, magari  
> Non si abbracciano più così spesso?  
> Diciamo che si alternano: un giorno è più affettuoso l'uno, il giorno successivo il contrario. Per qual motivo? Perché sono dei sadici! Sanno che li shippiamo e ci vogliono far soffrire, confondendoci!  
> A parte gli scherzi, davvero, tranquilli. Non fatevi il sangue amaro per ogni piccolo dettaglio, altrimenti vivrete sempre male non solo questa ship, ma qualsiasi cosa.
> 
> Finito 'sto poema, ci tengo a chiedere perdono per quanto ho scritto su Ermal nella storia, perché NON LO PENSO MINIMAMENTE! Ermal per me emana un fascino che...non basterebbero dieci pagine per descriverlo. Scusa riccetto, mi sono sentita una merda dipingendoti in quel modo...  
>  Bene, vi avrò annoiato a sufficienza.  
>  Vi ringrazio e mi scuso per lo schifo di lettura che avete subito.  
>  LA STORIA E' PURA INVENZIONE, NON TAGGATELI, lasciamo che vivano in pace la loro intensa vita e noi godiamoci il puro e rispettoso fandom, composto da persone sanissime che conoscono perfettamente il limite tra realtà e finzione  
> Non rispondiamo alle provocazioni, please, siamo superiori


End file.
